


如何拒绝恶魔

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Series: 西幻AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: Summary：失败案例一则。从抵抗到同流合污，似乎也不需要很久。Warning：西幻（？）AU，非常ooc，第一次写这种类型的文，写得好奇怪，我好菜((人们总说等价交换。凯隐获得了许多人梦寐以求的力量，但相应地，他的命运从此与一个恶魔绑定在了一起。
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: 西幻AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991869
Kudos: 3





	如何拒绝恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

夜幕落下，这个边陲小镇也一并坠入黑暗中，只有零星的房屋前点起了蜡烛。  
凯隐在墙边的阴影里，沿着外墙的突起处爬上去，他的身体变得虚化，没入了墙体中——墙后就是他在这间旅馆租下的房间，在旅馆走廊的尽头，没有窗，他反锁了门并把钥匙藏在了房间中：除了能够利用暗影魔法穿过墙体的他，没有人能够进入他租的这间房。  
他是戴罪之身，不该长时间滞留在这个鲜少有外人出入的小镇中，但他已经快受不了那无时无刻都在脑海中出现的声音了。  
他招惹了一个恶魔，甚至在恶魔手下全身而退。然而从后果来看，这不是什么值得自豪的事情：理所当然的，这恶魔盯上了他。它与他之间不知如何形成了一个单向的链接，拉亚斯特——他甚至已经知道了那个恶魔的名字——在他脑海里絮絮叨叨，对他的行动指手画脚。它嘲弄他，挑衅他，激怒他，一切都只为了一个目标：让凯隐回到他的身边，解开压制他的封印。  
他是拉亚斯特精心设置的厮杀中的获胜者，这意味着他拥有了掌控那件恶魔武器的资格，但它太过强大了，那时的凯隐只是一个懵懂中莫名被卷入的过路人，他刚成年不久，刚能够独立完成任务。他在回程时被卷入，被迫杀死了其他人，在直面拉亚斯特时他意识到现在的自己只是拉亚斯特挑选的躯体，他无法战胜压迫力强大又野心勃勃的拉亚斯特，于是他逃走了，随后，外表只是一把镰刀的拉亚斯特也消失了。  
尸体被发现了，在伤口上附着的、属于暗影法术的痕迹让原本就处于边缘的暗影魔法体系成为了众矢之的。他们使用的魔法被教会公开宣布定性为堕落腐败，他们受到恶魔的庇佑，是必须被剿灭的邪恶。劫带着他们流浪，凯隐则提出了独自旅行的愿望：他无比清楚他终究是要面对拉亚斯特的，无论是他找到它，还是它找到他，他的命运最终都会指向与拉亚斯特的对决。凯隐不希望这件事会对所有无辜的人造成更多的影响，他们已经因为他的卷入被迫进行居无定所、提心吊胆的生活，劫对他的决定不置可否。  
“你只需要做你认为正确的事情。”劫递给凯隐一卷地图，“谨记暗影的教诲。”  
凯隐用了整整三年，走遍了所有传闻有与拉亚斯特相类似的恶魔出现过的地方。他潜入整个艾欧尼亚最大的图书馆翻阅资料，得知在他们堕落后被称为“暗裔”。他甚至为了找到关于第一个现世的暗裔亚托克斯的资料，走入战区寻找目击者的证言。通过话语凯隐得知了亚托克斯、韦鲁斯的长相和它们的本体，但无论是资料还是证言都没有给出战胜它们的方法，曾经将恶魔封印到它们的武器中的法术早已在漫长的时光中失传，而史书清清楚楚地告诉他暗裔是不死不灭的存在。拉亚斯特乐于往凯隐的绝望火上浇油，它添油加醋地给凯隐讲它的肉身还在时它经历过的战争、它的赫赫战功和死在它镰刀下的亡魂冤屈的悲鸣，一开始凯隐被吓到了，但在他抬杠般质问拉亚斯特“你这么厉害怎么还会被封印到你的镰刀里？”而拉亚斯特噎住了一般半晌才说自己被陷害了的时候，凯隐突然意识到这恶魔也没他想象的那般无所不能。  
这是最后的地方了。凯隐来到了韦鲁斯最早出现的那座小镇中，小镇后傍依着的高山上就是韦鲁斯被封印的古井所在。韦鲁斯从山上下来经过这座小镇时没有对居民下杀手，这让凯隐感到了一丝异样。他花了两天在古井、山上搜素，在古井前拖着的长长血痕让他意识到了什么。  
凯隐拉下遮住面容的兜帽，把长长的辫子从长袍下拉出来。在他最初把过长的头发编起来的时候，拉亚斯特就嘲笑过他像个女孩子，凯隐倒是跟它置起气来，反抗般放任自己的头发生长，直到现在他的辫子的长度已经到了他的大腿了。  
他把烛台上的蜡烛点着，就这烛光摊开那卷劫交给他的地图。上面做了各种各样的标记，他每到一个地方进行调查，在完成后就会做上一个标记，凯隐拿起羽毛笔做下一个代表着“安全”的标记。  
接下来又该去哪儿？凯隐对着地图发呆。能走的地方都已经走遍了，或许也是时候去面对拉亚斯特了……凯隐不想像个懦夫一样软弱地逃避既定的命运，在想起拉亚斯特的时候他突然意识到自从他发现某种可能性后，拉亚斯特就没再有任何声息。  
凯隐有了不好的预感。就在这时，从门外突然传来了几下敲门声。  
“先生，您叫的晚餐到了。”门外的男人这么说道，凯隐只觉得毛骨悚然：他出入都没有使用过那扇上锁的前门，没跟旅馆的任何人有过照面，更不必说叫过所谓的晚餐。  
发现室内死寂般的沉默，门外的人开始用拳头大力地捶门，那扇木板发出脆弱的哐哐声：“凯隐，开门。或者我进来。”  
就是在这里，这刻，命运降临了。凯隐想着，从烛台底座堆积的蜡中掏出被他藏起来的钥匙，擦干净钥匙的缝隙，缓慢而稳重地拧开了门上的锁。他拉开门，走廊上点着寥寥几根昏暗的蜡烛，在飘摇的烛火中被男人双手握住的镰刀泛着暗红的金属光泽，它看向凯隐，弯起了独眼：  
“你好，凯隐。好久不见。”

-+-  
凯隐踢开脚边染血的铠甲，被包裹在里面的尸体翻滚了几下，从甲胄的缝隙中溢出更多还没冷下来的血，蜿蜒着流淌开来。  
“真不敢相信，你就这么大摇大摆地让人拿着来找我。”凯隐对刀尖上仍然在滴血的拉亚斯特抱怨，拉亚斯特发出含糊的应答声，“看看你招惹来的教会骑士，他们就像杀不尽的虫子一样讨厌。”  
“你不也很讨厌教会。”拉亚斯特看上去一点认错的想法都没有，他得寸进尺地提出要求：“我想喝酒了。”  
“我不喝酒。”  
拉亚斯特发出笑声：“你是怕喝醉了。放心，我可不是那种会趁人之危的类型。”  
“你是一个恶魔。”凯隐一针见血地指出，“我不会对恶魔的良心抱有期望。”  
“是吗，那么是谁给你的力量？”  
“……我自己。从来都是我自己。”  
“或许吧。我还是建议我们去喝酒，然后我们去把教会的据点端了。”  
“我同意第二个提议。”  
他们在大道上肆无忌惮地讨论着足以被处极刑的话题，这是自从凯隐和拉亚斯特融合以来解决的第五波圣骑士了，他们不免都有些自得。凯隐把拉亚斯特抗在肩头，被拉亚斯特侵蚀了的左手搭在镰刀的长柄上，他没有再穿那身隐藏身份与行踪的黑袍，而是坦然地露出被占据了的身体与面容。长长的辫子随着步伐规律地摆动着，凯隐与拉亚斯特迎着落下的夕阳前进，在道路的尽头也许布满了严阵以待的骑士，但他们在凯隐和拉亚斯特面前是如此的不堪一击，甚至不足以让他们担心。  
“我是绝对不会喝酒的。”凯隐再次向拉亚斯特重申了他的底线，然而他们都十分清楚，上次凯隐斩钉截铁地说自己绝对不会拿起拉亚斯特时最后的结果是什么。

-END-


End file.
